Death Eater Lullaby
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Daphne Greengrass/Gregory Goyle fluff. Daphne and Goyle fight, but it's her mesmerizing singing voice that always draws him back in. R&R! :)


**a/n: Even though I'm a Huffleclaw...I'm becoming sort of obsessed with writing about the Slytherins. Especially Goyle/Daphne for some reason...I honestly don't know why more people don't ship them. **

**JK ROWLING IS AMAZING. SHE OWNS HP. NOT ME.**

* * *

Daphne held her left cheek, which stung bright red, and tried very hard not to let her tears fall. This was the first time her husband, Gregory Goyle, had ever hit her. Never, in her 21 years of life, had she expected him to do such a thing.

She had known Goyle since she was four years old, all of the wealthy pureblood children had grown up together, attending balls at their parents' manors. When they started Hogwarts and were both placed in Slytherin, they became better acquainted.

Sure Goyle was as thick in the head as a cinder block (one thing they had in common), and the son of a Death Eater, but he was genuinely nice to the people in his circle. Her being one of them. He and Vincent Crabbe had been the personal cronies of Draco Malfoy, who was now dating her younger sister.

Daphne had always found Goyle sort of attractive; he had short brown hair, bright amber eyes, a tall and muscular build, and a nice face. She also liked how he did his own thing, following Malfoy around with Crabbe and pretending he didn't have a mind of his own. That was a lie, Daphne had known he had his own thoughts.

She was drawn to his quiet, mysterious nature. It wasn't until their sixth year that she'd become romantically involved with him, though. Draco was preoccupied with his mission from the Dark Lord, and had sort of left Crabbe and Goyle to their own devices. And after being with Nott, Zabini, and Malfoy...it was the perfect opportunity to get a taste of Goyle.

Their relationship continued to blossom after the Battle of Hogwarts and graduation. One night after a wild party at an exclusive pub in Knockturn Alley, they concieved baby Julian, out of wedlock. Daphne had been so happy when Goyle proposed, and they married four weeks after the baby was born.

Things had been going well for the past couple of months since the wedding, until this particular night that Goyle came home drunk. Daphne had yelled at him for going out for drinks without her, and he'd retorted that it was a meeting with some ex-Death Eaters, no place for her to be hanging around.

They had continued to fight until Goyle, in his druken rage, slapped her hard across the face. He'd then shouted a few more profanities, before storming out of the house again.

Now Daphne was left alone, standing in the middle of the living room. _I can't believe he hit me. I mean Theo I would have expected this from, or even Draco, but never my Greggy. _She sat down on the dark green leather sofa, and cried bitterly.

Suddenly, loud wailing could be heard from down the hall. Their house elf, Harpie, appeared in the doorway. "Mistress, Master Julian is crying-probably needs feeding or is scared," she said, offering Daphne the hem of her house-elf frock to blow her nose in.

Daphne cringed at the filthy fabric. "No, thank you, Harpie. I-I will go check on the baby now," she sniffled, wiping her eyes roughly with her hands. She walked down the hall and into the nursery, to see her four month old son sitting up in the crib, wide eyed as she entered.

She picked him up and cradled him gently in her arms. She knew she was stupid and airheaded in a lot of things, but she was a good mother. Julian gurgled at her, and she realized just what an adorable baby he was. He had brown baby fuzz on top of his head, undoubtedly from his father, but he had her piercing green eyes.

_So sweet...so innocent...yet born of not so sweet and not so innocent folk- _Daphne mused. She walked over and sat with him in the rocking chair. Outside, a storm was starting. Lightening flashed and thunder crashed, and raindrops beat heavily against the glass windows of their house. Daphne didn't bother to turn on the lights, she liked how dark the room was...it was as dark as she felt inside.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, infuriated as she was at him, she hoped Goyle was safe. She looked down at the baby again, smiled slightly, and began to sing to him;

_Hush, baby Goyle, don't be afraid, _

_Mama's gonna hex all the mudbloods away._

_For if those mudbloods decide to stay,_

_ Mama's gonna make them pay._

_Now if the Dark Lord should return, _

_Mama's gonna teach you to praise not spurn._

_If you do just what you're told, _

_Mama's gonna buy you a ring of gold._

_Now if that gold ring gets misplaced, _

_Mama's gonna curse that wretched mudblood race._

_If those mudbloods don't realize soon, _

_Mama's gonna hex them to the moon._

_And if the moon doesn't want such scum, _

_Mama's gonna buy you some teething rum._

_No matter what this world's become, _

_you're still my little pureblood son._

Gregory Goyle had been watching in the window, he'd always been mesmerized by Daphne's singing voice. It was a mixture of the lyrics and her voice, that made his mouth curl up into a twisted smile. He hated the fact that he'd hit her, like his father used to hit his mother before she left him. He didn't want Daphne to leave.

Yet, his feet didn't want to move just yet. He just wanted to stand by the window and look at her. _The way her long, somewhat curly blonde hair, fell around her back, shoulders, and face. Her beautiful eyes, the signature Greengrass twinkling green eyes. Her face, such a soft and fair complexion, not a blemish._

He listened to her sweet voice through the glass, and watched as she cradled their son. Gregory may have seemed like a real brute as one of Draco's cronies, but he was always very gentle with the baby.

_Hush, baby Goyle, don't be afraid, _

_Mama's gonna hex all the mudbloods away..._

**_And if those mudbloods decide to stay,_**

**_Daddy's gonna make 'em pay..._**

Daphne looked up to see Goyle in the doorway, his dark black robes were soaked from the rain, as was his hair. "I'm sorry Daphie, swear I'll never hit you again, love you..." he slurred, making his way across the room towards her.

Daphne smiled and gently set baby Julian, who was now fast asleep again, back in his crib. "You're back," she noted.

"Never left, walked 'round the block..." Goyle slurred. He reached out and softly stroked her hair. "Won't hit 'cha again, so sorry, Daphie..."

"I forgive you," Daphne said. She smiled slyly at him. "But next time take me drinking with you, my mother will watch the baby," she added.

"Any-theen ya want, Princess," Goyle flashed her another crooked smile, before collapsing into the rocking chair, fast asleep.

* * *

a/n: If you liked this, please check out my other fic Dinner At Greengrass Manor! It's a Draco/Astoria fic but there's a lot of funny Daphne/Goyle scenes.

ALSO-I'm going to make a FB page dedicated to HP pairings and I'm going to put the LINK on MY PROFILE...if anyone's interested.


End file.
